The Hidden Power
by 36kns
Summary: When Pepper's dad is murdered will she use a secret she has been keeping from Tony and Rhodey to get revenge... Some Pepperony later on...


The Hidden Power

It was a typical day for Team Iron Man hardly any crime that was needed to attend to. All they had to do was sit back relax and watch video footage from S.H.I.E.L.D that Pepper hacked into. They hear a lot of screaming and shouting so Tony was curious so he listened closely and they said that and Whiplash broke out of a shield cell and are after the FBI for finding out about them. Mainly Pepper's dad who discovered and his hideout. "Oh no I have to go home guys I am sorry",Pepper said. "Ok, call us anything happened",Tony replied. "Ok,thanks bye" "BYE!",shouted Rhodey and Tony. On the way to Pepper's apartment she could hear the of Police cars she figured it was probably another robbery nothing needing to worry about. Then as soon as as she reached her complex she saw a smashed window at her house and police cars. "Are you ?", the policeman asked. "We are sorry to inform you that Agent Potts has been pronounced dead.""Wait, WHAT! NO,NO,NO this can't be happening who could have done this?" Pepper asked angry.  
"well we saw slash marks so we assumed it was Whiplash",the policeman stated. Pepper bursted into tears. In her mind she was thinking Where will she go? she has nowhere else. Should she or should she not call Tony?

**2 days later with Tony and Rhodey...**

CAPS=TONY Reg=Rhodey

Dude where is Pepper she hasn"t been around for a couple of days I am really worried aren't you?  
RELAZ RHODEY SHE IS FINE SHE WOULD HAVE CALLED IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG RIGHT?  
I don't know man maybe you should go to her apartment and see if she is ok.  
ALRIGHT I WILL CALL YOU IF I NEED YOU.  
See you later  
BYE

So Tony decided to go see how Pepper is doing because of and Whiplash escaping and planning revenge on her dad.  
When Tony reached her apartment and saw that it was empty with police tape around he was curious. As he saw a neighbor  
of Pepper's come by he asked him what happened and he told him that Pepper's dad was murdered by Whiplash. Tony was  
shocked that Pepper didn't call or say anything to him or Rhodey. Now Tony wonders where Pepper is...  
Tony chose to call Rhodey and tell him what happened now looking for Pepper will be really hard.

Pepper P.O.V

Ok what am I supposed to do with my life. I mean I lost all of my family now I have nowhere to live. I didn't bother telling Rhodey or Tony because then they will get killed and I can't lose anybody else important to me. I have a secret that is dangerous that I am keeping from my friends which I shouldn't. If Tony and Rhodey found out they would be angry with me for not telling them it was for their own good. The power is building up inside of me and I can't contain it any longer I could use the power to get revenge on Mr. Fix and Whiplash for killing my dad. I need a disguise so nobody can recognize me. I control anything so I can use the power of my mind to control tech (like Extremis). As I think really hard i can feel the power surging through as the metal clinks together creating my own suit of armor. For now until Mr. Fix and Whiplash return I will help stop crime in this city. Although there is a lot more that comes with my abilities I can use it only if I have to. As I fly across New York I can hear distant cries for help so I know what I must do.

Normal P.O.V

Iron Man and War Machine were coming to rescue some people from Dr. Doom! As they arrived to the destination they saw trying to shoot innocent people for the sake of it. That until Iron Man and War Machine stepped in to save the day. All of a sudden sent a powerful blast of energy towards Tony and Rhodey but stopped half way and was sent back to knocking him down. Iron Man and War Machine looked up to see a girl in high powered armor firing her repulsors at Dr.D knocking him unconscious. With her other hand using a ball of energy to move the people out of harms way. Everybody cheered for the hero that saved the day and all Tony could do was drool to every beauty that was inside the armor. "Uh, thanks for saving us back there.", Iron Man said. "NO problem just doing my job and I am Rescue by the way.", Rescue exclaimed. "Nice to meet you Rescue.", Iron Man and War Machine said. " Same to you too uh well I got to go. " "Uh ok me too bye" Tony watched as Rescue zoomed into the night.


End file.
